Besos
by misery182
Summary: Cuando eres parte de una organización de criminales rango S, como lo es Akatsuki, y vas por ahí, caminando distraídamente por uno de los pasillos de la cueva que utilizan como escondite, es mejor seguir caminando y no detenerte. Escuches lo que escuches.


¡Hey you! ¿Cómo están? Este pues yo aquí entendiéndole a la página ñ.ñ Si bueno, este es el último fic que terminé, un one shot muy coqueto que les dejo por aquí, espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfrútenlo, sin mas, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Besos<strong>

-Itachi-san, unh- esa era la inconfundible voz de Deidara, desde la cocina, cuando Kisame pasaba casualmente por ahí -¿me das un beso?- el peli azul paró en seco y trago saliva creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Seguro que estoy soñando- susurró para sí, intentando retomar su camino.

-Los que quieras- un momento, esa era la voz de Itachi, la de su frío compañero de equipo, no había duda de que era él. Pero, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad Deidara le había pedido un beso a Itachi y este se lo había concedido? Era el apocalipsis, seguro.

-Mmh…

-¿Qué?

-Está… bien.

-¿Cómo bien?- arremedó. No lo podía creer, es que, esos dos… agh… sacudió la cabeza deseando jamás haber escuchado nada. Siguió su camino, aunque sin poder sacarse a esos dos de la mente y su extraña conversación.

¿Y si el odio que decían tenerse era solo para esconder una relación amorosa? Pero eso significaría que Itachi y Deidara eran… no, conocía a Itachi _bien_, por decir algo, y, además del amor que profesaba por su hermano menor, Itachi no sentía nada por nadie, ¿verdad?

Deidara, bueno a Deidara no lo conocía muy bien que digamos, tenía un cuerpo frágil y delgado hasta donde sabía, y más de una vez lo habían confundido con una chica, incluyendo el hecho de que Hidan disfrutaba de molestarlo con eso, pero de eso a ser gay había una gran diferencia.

¿Y si Deidara no era un chico y lo confundía con una chica porque en realidad lo era? Dios, eso era tan poco probable como que la guarra esa, amiga del hermanito de su compañero, fuera a matar al marionetista que tenía en frente… ¿cierto?

-Kisame- llamó este, extrañado por las muecas que llevaba rato haciendo.

-Sasori, ¿tú conoces bien a Deidara, verdad?

-Es mi compañero, si, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué sabes sobre… bueno- dudó -…sobre su relación con Itachi?- cuestionó apenado, se sentía como una chica.

-Todo el mundo sabe que lo odia, y que Itachi odia su "arte"- enfatizó la última palabra -¿por qué?

-No me vas a creer, pero…- dudó de nuevo, no es que fuera un chismoso, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, quien sea. Sasori lo miró presionándolo a que hablara –escuche a Deidara pidiéndole un beso a Itachi- casi susurró.

-¿Estás loco o qué?- el marionetista casi rompe a carcajadas.

-Joder, si no me quieres creer, no me creas.

-¿Cómo crees que Deidara le pediría un beso Itachi?- se burló en voz alta, al tiempo que Hidan entraba a la cueva, seguido por Kakuzo.

-Eran ellos, estoy seguro.

-¡¿Qué la rubia que?- exclamó el peli plateado, sonriendo con sorna.

-Kisame asegura que escuchó como Deidara le pedía un beso al Uchiha- repitió casi riendo.

-¿Eso es cierto?- hablo el líder.

-No lo puedo creer- rió por lo bajo la compañera de este.

-Yo tampoco podía, pero eso fue lo que oí- dijo el Hoshigaki.

-Si tanto quieren saber, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan?- dijo Kakuzo señalando al Uchiha que venía entrando para en seguida distinguir los berrinches del ninja de la roca. Este último, a diferencia del Uchiha, si notó que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos.

-¿Qué demonios están mirando, unh?- carraspeó.

-Nada, nada- susurraron casi todos al tiempo que volteaban la cabeza, si, _casi_.

-¿Es verdad que le pediste un beso al Uchiha, rubia?- cuestionó, el siempre directo, Hidan.

-¿Qué?- torció la boca –ni que tuviera tanta suerte, unh- negó.

-Itachi, ¿es verdad?- preguntó Pein, sabiendo de la poca credibilidad del rubio.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo eso?- algo de furia se notaba en su voz y en su mirada. Todos señalaron al dueño de Samehada.

-Eso fue lo que escuche esta mañana…- se excusó temiendo por su integridad física y mental.

-Entonces eras tú- restándole importancia –sí, es verdad…- respondió haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Entonces, ¿tú y él…- pregunto Sasori impactado, señalándolos a ambos distraídamente.

-¿Quién lo diría? Itachi y Deidara son… novios- agregó la chica.

-¿Novios? ¿Quién hablo de ser novios?

-Cuando dos personas se besan, es porque son novios o porque hay algo más que amistad, Uchiha- explicó, obviando sus palabras, Hidan.

-¿Besarnos, unh?- hablo Deidara.

**Flash Back**

El rubio se puso de pie, demasiado temprano para su gusto, hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser por el insomnio que tenía de un tiempo a la fecha. Entro a la cocina pensando que estaría completamente vacía, pudo haber sido así de no ser por _él_, si, _él_.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, jugando con una bolita de aluminio despreocupadamente, casi ignorándolo. Levantó la vista solo para saber quién había sido el culpable de terminar con la armonía y el silencio de esa fresca mañana. Como siempre, Deidara.

El rubio ni siquiera le dio los buenos días cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo importante. Aquella basurita que maniobraba hábilmente el Uchiha entre sus dedos, era nada más y nada menos que la envoltura de un chocolate, uno que le encantaba. Besos.

-Itachi-san, unh- lo llamó tímido y avergonzado, sentándose frente a él, intentando cubrir el carmín en sus mejillas con su fleco dorado -¿me das un beso?- el moreno levantó la mirada y se sonrió casi con burla.

-Los que quieras- dijo luego de meditarlo un rato. Solo eran chocolates, ¿Qué cosa mala podía pasar si compartía unos cuantos con el ninja? Este, tomo uno de la bolsita de plástico, lo desenvolvió con delicadeza pero rápidamente y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Mmh…- lo saboreó cerrando los ojos en el acto, deleitándose. Estaba un poco derretido, pero sabía bien, chocolate era chocolate, después de todo.

-¿Qué?- el moreno lo miró con el ceño casi fruncido.

-Está… bien- respondió terminando de comerlo.

-¿Cómo _bien_?- arremedó, viendo como tomaba otro y repetía la acción. Escucharon pasos por el pasillo, pero los ignoraron, tal vez alguno de sus "compañeros" y se habría despertado, aunque no todos, específicamente Itachi, eran muy dados a madrugar.

-Sí, bien…- repitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos, ¿solo eso?- esperaba un poco más, esos chocolates le habían costado, vaya que sí, él que se dignaba a compartírselos y lo único que recibía como agradecimiento era ¿eso?

-Solo es chocolate- torció el gesto poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar, valía mas no haberle pedido nada al bastardo ese, no, es más, se hubiera quedado recostado en su cama esperando, deseando, que el sueño lo venciera.

**End Flash Back**

-Deidara me pidió uno de esos chocolates que se llaman besos, es todo- resumió, hastiado, el pelinegro, luego del gran relato del rubio.

-¿Besos? ¿No son los _kisses_?- cuestionó, de nuevo, el pelirrojo.

-Si- puso los ojos en blanco –los _kisses_ Sasori, los _kisses_, es igual- volteó el rostro –idiotas…- maldijo por lo bajo.

-Kisame…- hablaron con voz de ultratumba. Esta vez sí que temió por su integridad física.

-No me culpen- intentaba defenderse –no es mi culpa que ellos dos anden por ahí diciendo esas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar- caminaba hacia atrás con temor.

-No es nuestra culpa que andes por ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas, unh.

Días después.

-Itachi, bésame- pidió casi en ruego el artista de las explosiones, cuando el nombrado entro en medio de la noche a su habitación, deteniendo cualquier intento de huida, que jamás se llevaría a cabo, cuando se posicionó encima de él.

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que Kisame te escuche haciéndome esas proposiciones?- se burló al tiempo que le sacaba la camiseta.

-Estúpido tiburón- maldijo por lo bajo recordando el enorme problema que les había atraído por andar metiéndose donde no le incumbe.

El rubio se ganó burlas diarias sobre los dichosos chocolates por parte de Hidan, como siempre. En cambio, Itachi no había tenido que sufrir lo que él, claro, era el gran genio Uchiha, quien se atreviera a burlarse sería la primera y la última vez que lo hiciera. Pero él, ¿y qué respaldo tenía? Ninguno.

Sentía las caricias por todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitar los gemidos y suspiros de placer.

-Diremos que hablábamos de chocolate, unh- sonrió atrayéndolo por el cuello para besarlo.

-Kisame me dio una gran idea, por cierto- agregó cuando se separaron del beso, alejándose por completo para ir en busca de algo importante, según él. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que tener a Deidara, completamente excitado y desnudo, a su merced? Nada, si se lo preguntaban. Pero para Itachi si había algo.

Cuando volvió a la cama, traía una bolsita de plástico llena de quien sabe qué cosa, y venía desenvolviendo una de esas "cosas", la cual se llevó a la boca sin darle más oportunidad de saber que era.

-¿Qué es…- no se podía quedar con la duda, y no lo hizo, cuando Itachi comenzó a besarlo se dio cuenta de que era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás, en los labios del azabache. Un chocolate que se derretía entre sus lenguas y se revolvía con su saliva. –Mmh- saboreó relamiéndose los labios.

-Sí, mmh- remedó burlándose por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a embestirlo.

-Itachi- volvió a llamarlo entre gemidos sin que este respondiera –dame otro, unh- el moreno buscó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo tan dulce y lentamente que ni siquiera él mismo podía creerlo.

Deidara gimió y se removió queriendo decir algo, aunque sin cortar el beso, una cosa totalmente imposible, incluso para él.

-Ah…- ahogó un grito en su boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el orgasmo. –Te pedí otro chocolate…- dijo medio adormilado aunque molesto.

-Pensé que otro beso- se disculpó rodando los ojos, abrazándolo por la cintura y cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sábana, sonriendo de medio lado con burla.

-Mmh- dudó –también- se acomodó mejor en su pecho y lo abrazó, quedándose dormidos al instante.

Después de todo, las suposiciones de Kisame no estaban tan erradas.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo estuvo? Un review no es mucho pedir, así que anden, púchenle acá abajito xD Por cierto, tengo cuenta en amor yaoi, por si alguien me conoce de por hayá, y si soy la única e inigualable misery_182, por lo que esto no es ningún tipo de plagio :)<p>

Me fugo, cuídense mucho, besos. Smuak´s.

misery_182


End file.
